farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lo'La
Lo'La was the name given to a ship the crew of Moya found drifting in space outside of a commerce station. It turned out to be a powerful and ancient Luxan warship, an Eradicator of Toproktin design, and Ka D'Argo "adopted" it as his own and named it after his late wife. Operations The ship can only be operated by a Luxan; a non-Luxan trying to operate it would trigger a self-destruct sequence. The crew learned that they can get around this in a pinch by having D'Argo's spit, urine – or in one instance, vomit – on their hands, thus fooling the DNA readers in the controls. The ship also responded to vocal commands given by the registered pilot (D'Argo) in Luxan. Size The ship was larger than a transport pod but smaller than a Marauder. It could fit at most 10-15 people, depending on species; it was known to fit most of the crew of Moya comfortably. It was 12 metres in length. Defenses The ship was equipped with a deception shroud that renders it invisible to both scanners and the naked eye, and a defensive energy shield which, unlike the malfunctioning Peacekeeper defense screen salvaged from the Zelbinion, was solid (when the ship is empty there is a small hole in the shield that allowed the owner to reach a DNA reader which would open the craft), form fitting, and invisible to the naked eye except when it was hit. Weapons The ship's main weapon was an energy-based weapon that could completely disintegrate a grown Leviathan when fired at maximum power, leaving no trace of the target behind. Propulsion It could operate both in space and in atmosphere. Unlike a transport pod, it could travel for longer distances due to a higher fuel capacity. The ship's top speed was uncertain, but it was faster than a transport pod as it was able to chase down a stolen transport pod easily. While flying, the ship was differently shaped than when it is grounded. As it took off, large wings extended outward from the top, and the landing struts retracted towards the hull. Final days Lo'La was destroyed during the war between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers when a Scarran warship detected the cloaked ship and fired upon it. The ship's crew at the time – D'Argo and Chiana – survived the attack and the cold, asphyxiating vacuum of space long enough for D'Argo's son, Ka Jothee, to save them with his own cloaked penetrator ship nearby. Appearances * Season 3: ** "Suns and Lovers" ** "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a" ** "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" ** "Revenging Angel" ** Farscape: D'Argo's Lament: *** "If You Can Be an Idiot, I Can Be an Idiot" *** "I Spit on Your Grave" *** "I Would Rather Go Down on a Swing" *** "I'm Your Daddy" ** "Fractures" ** "I-Yensch, You-Yensch" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" ** "Dog with Two Bones" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial: ** "A Many-Splendor'd Thing" ** "Brotherly Hate" ** "The Long Tenka of the Law" ** "Error and Trial" * Farscape: D'Argo's Quest: ** "Thin as Thieves" ** "Prison Brake" * Season 4: ** "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" ** "What Was Lost - Resurrection" ** "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" ** "Promises" ** "Natural Election" ** "Unrealized Reality" ** "Kansas" ** "Terra Firma" ** "Twice Shy" ** "Mental as Anything" ** "A Constellation of Doubt" ** "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction" ** "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars: ** "Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1" ** "Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2" * Farscape: Gone and Back: "Call in the Murines" Category:Luxan vehicles